


sushi shop

by clownguts



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, everybody already knows, i haven’t wrote in forever and u can tell, nagiri, this is a mess, tw ment of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownguts/pseuds/clownguts
Summary: nagi and chigiri head to reo’s shop.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma/Seishirou Nagi, Jingo Raichi/Wataru Kuon (mentioned), Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	sushi shop

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. this is a mess :// i had a whole plan for this and had a whole doc of notes and then i had.. no creativity at ALL. also all the times i ended up writing parts of this were at midnight/really really late, so lmk of any spelling errors ::::D also this is for the #bllkexchange

chigiri’s hands were a sort of comfortable thing to hold, nagi decided. they were soft and big enough to sort of swallow his own hand while they walked. nagi was in no way petite height wise, but he has baby hands (not really, but chigiri insists he does).

chigiri tends to swing their arms ever so slightly as they walk, too. it’s something he doesn’t even realize, and doesn’t stop when nagi points it out to him (not that nagi would ask him to stop).

on rare occasions he’d hold nagi’s hand as a sort of crutch. even with walking problems that everybody knows about, he’d never admit “defeat” or ask for any sort of help, so he masks that with grabbing nagi’s hand and leaning towards him slightly. just enough to feel inconspicuous.

it’s quite dark outside, although that’s to be expected for ten at night. nagi isn’t a huge fan or the dark, nor how cold it gets and the stupid crawly feeling he gets on his skin because of some paranoia of bugs, so chigiri lets him wear his hoodie.

chigiri’s significantly taller than nagi (although the other boy isn’t exactly short either), so the sleeves go past his hands and meet near his mid-thigh. he has to push up one of the sleeves to hold chi’s hand.

the sidewalk is really ragged and messed up, with nagi nearly tripping on one of the pieces prodding out of the nowhere near flat platform. he balances himself before chigiri can go down with him, sighing with a dumb proudness of his abilities to stay up.

it’s raining a little out, although not enough to worry about an umbrella. nagi has his good up nonetheless, because he’s practically miserable when his hair gets soaked to any extent. chigiri is fine, though, and walks as normal.

the sushi shop they’re headed to is a few blocks from their small place, and it’s owned by reo while ryusei and barou help run it. them and a few others — raichi and kuon — tend to go hang out there during and after the three are closing up, occasionally helping out (well, kuon occasionally helps out).

raichi and kuon show up before closing sometimes (or so they hear, chigiri and nagi never show up before those two) and order enough for all of them; nagi is allergic to sushi so kuon always gets him a large pepsi.

they’re still a bit far from the place and the rain hasn’t exactly let up yet, so with his free hand nagi tugs a bit on the string, the hood closing up on his face more. chigiri looks over and just giggles without a word.

chigiri’s walking slows a bit and he squeezes nagi’s hand, leaning a bit to his right into nagi slightly. the other barely even notices as they continue down the jagged sidewalk. 

chigiri is the first to break their (albeit comfortable) silence.

“we should tell them, i think.”

nagi shrugs.

“we won’t make it a big thing, maybe just a subtle drop,” he adds, popping the “p”.

“works for me,” nagi hums. “you wanna do it?”

chigiri nods, “it’s not a big deal.”

nagi leans on him slightly, a bit tired. “i’m gonna take a nap in the booth,” he decides quietly.

“alright,” he giggles.

they continue to walk with chigiri using nagi as a bit of a crutch, the rain picking up a bit more. nagi grunts, grabbing the strings with his free hand once more and giving them both yet another tug.

“you’re dramatic,” chigiri jokes quietly, although trying to pick up his pace.

after a bit more walking, they see the sushi shop. nagi lets out a sigh of relief, finally free of the annoying rain hitting him and chigiri. the two let go of each other’s hands before approaching the building.

they head inside, being greeted by the bell at the top of the door with a quiet ding. chigiri leads them to their regular booth and sits down first, sighing as nagi sits next to him and, to his word, leans on him and proceeds to fall asleep, not even bothering to remove the soaked hood from off of him. chigiri feels the excess rain water on his shoulder as nagi drifts off but makes no effort to push him off.

barou seems to be doing the dishes in the back (apparently since reo “just can’t do shit right” — that line got a laugh from ryusei and raichi) while reo and ryusei chat up front near the counter.

nagi is a peaceful sleeper. the most he does is mumble in his sleep, which never seems to disturb chigiri in the slightest. he squeezes the arm he’s resting on subconsciously, curling up ever so slightly. chigiri props his free arm on the table, setting his head in his palm as he relaxes.

the rain continues to pour outside harder than before, although the only disturbance it’s creating is the patter against the building itself.

the only issue with chigiri’s plan to tell the gang today is that well, they already know. it isn’t hard to pick up if you know the two, being as nagi plays with chigiri’s hair like it’s some fidget toy among all the other cues they’ve dropped accidentally. they treated it as soon game to see how long they’d try to hide it.

nagi’s a pretty sleeper, too. he has some sort of sleeping issues, but whenever he manages to fall asleep he looks so peaceful and happy. chigiri doesn’t have any intent on waking him up anytime soon (definitely not because he drank half of nagi’s drink and fears those repercussions).

chigiri’s developed the habit of falling asleep late because of these stays at the sushi shop, although he yawns quite a bit once it gets dark (mainly out of old habit). he leans back a bit against the booth and raichi snickers.

“goin’ to bed already?” he smiles, chuckling when chigiri gives him the finger with a tired smile.

raichi usually goes to bed before nine at night, anyways.

chigiri closes his eyes, admittedly a bit tired although refusing to actually sleep, especially this early and in the shop. he hears the rain smack down onto the wall next to him and the door behind him and above him on the roof. it’s a bit calming, actually. a relaxing noise.

“so,” raichi begins across from them, propping his head on his hand. he isn't going anywhere with that thought, he decides, so he opens his phone to check the time. “ah, shit.. it’s late.”

ryusei nods. “you couldn’t tell by looking outside? dumbass..”

“mhm,” chigiri teases, yawning himself. “hmph, when he wakes up we’re gonna leave, i think.”

“oh?” kuon tilts his head.

“yeah,” he sighs, “i’m exhausted and my leg hurts like a bitch-”

“no, no,” he smiles teasingly, “the other thing.”

“other thing?”

“you leave with nagi a lot,” he acknowledges, nudging raichi in the ribs when he begins to laugh. yeah, it’s a shitty attempt at trying to get chi to admit it, but it’s sure as hell entertaining to watch, so nobody’s planning shutting it down.

“well yeah, we live together.”

“oh?”

“kuon, you’ve been to our apartment.”

“so i have..” he hums, sitting up straight. “you guys are close, huh?”

“we’re dating..?”

kuon fakes a gasp. “no..”

raichi’s no longer covering his laughs, ryusei and barou joining in on that. “you owe me ten bucks,” reo hums to the former.

“eat shit, i’m not paying you,” ryusei replies, covering his mouth to hide any further laughing.

“we knew,” is all barou adds, having finished the dishes a while ago and was simply enjoying the show. 

chigiri blinks, surprised. he thought they were pretty discreet, actually. it doesn’t seem so, though. “oh,” he all he says, not even processing that it seems as though reo and ryusei has betted on it.

“you’re a shitty liar,” raichi chimes in with a playful smile. it’s not as though chigiri was lying, since they had never straight up asked if they were together or any questions of the sort to indicate that, but liar seems to be the most appropriate word to use in this manner.

nagi was still asleep; he’s lucky to be a heavy sleeper because if chigiri was in his place the loud laughing of the gang would have had him up in a second. he just shifts slightly in his position, hugging chi’s arm as he sleeps still.

“if your leg hurts just wake him up,” kuon tells him sincerely, “i doubt he would get pissed about it.”

chigiri shrugs, “i’ll give him.. ten more minutes.”

kuon nods, taking a sip from his cup. he always drinks some weird mix of mountain dew, which is really quite weird to think about since he’s always so calm and never even comes off as energetic. he seems to really like energy drinks, though.

so to pass the ten minutes he decided on, chigiri and ryusei play rock paper scissors. it’s… a bit more complex than anticipated, since chigiri didn’t quite know the game at first. he ended up losing most rounds.

“you’re shit at that,” he tells chi as he unties his apron, tossing it to barou who folds it and tucks it under a shelf. 

“shut up,” he huffs jokingly, deciding that the ten minutes were up (they most definitely had already passed by now) and nudging nagi. nagi’s always been a really heavy sleeper, so much so that he never even bothers to set alarms; if he has somewhere to go chigiri always takes responsibility to wake him up.

it takes a few nudges (as well as kuon kicking him from under the table twice) for nagi to wake up, but he sits up and let’s go of chigiri’s arm to rub his eyes.

chigiri decides that he’ll tell him about the plan backfiring quite a bit later, only prompting to mumble about his leg hurting so he can go home and get some sleep (as well as nagi - he looks fucking exhausted).

they both stand up and head out, chigiri momentarily forgetting about the rain and frowning as he exits the building. he throws up his hood before grabbing nagi’s hand and beginning to walk. 

“so,” chigiri begins, pausing his sentence for a moment to yawn, “they know.”

“you told them?” his words are slurred - they always are when he’s really tired. his eyes are almost closed too as he walks, almost leaning on chigiri for support. 

“kinda?” he continues walking, the rain hitting his hood making a weird noise. “kuon and i were talking and he mentioned us being close and i let it slip.”

“ah,” he hums, nodding. “at least they know now?”

“actually,” chigiri continues, “as it turns out, they already knew for a while? and ryusei and reo had a bet placed, i guess.”

nagi just laughs tiredly. “not surprised, i guess.”

“really? damn.. i thought we were good at hiding it.”

nagi chuckles. “no,” he sighs, “not really.”

they continue to walk and the rain hasn’t even let up yet. they’re both getting soaked and nagi would be much more comfortable with it if it didn’t mean he’d have to change out of his wet clothes in order to go to sleep.

chigiri’s leg still hurts a bit as they end up at home, having to dig in his pocket for the key and immediately taking off the hoodie because it’s wet and clinging to him uncomfortably, too tired to do anything else so he just collapses onto the bed.

nagi joins him a few minutes later (and in dry clothes because he’s a bit smarter), already asleep as he ends up curling back into chigiri. chi just wraps an arm around him, closing his eyes as he wraps himself around nagi like some koala, already feeling himself drift off as he removes a hand from nagi to turn off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> :catsmirk:


End file.
